Outfits and Revelations
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Daisuke and Taichi get locked in a classroom together. Taisuke


Yay! My first attempt for my favorite pairing! I just love Taisuke, it's so cute. I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own. Seriously.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Hey Dai-chan!"

That should have been his first clue.

Hikari usually called him by his full name. Unless, she was teasing him. But he hadn't screwed up yet so she couldn't be teasing him.

He should have never turned around. He should have just kept on walking, kept on looking forward and high tailed it out of there.

But of course, being the cute little cinnamon haired digidestined that he was, Daisuke turned around.

"Hey Hikari-chan, Miyako-chan," Daisuke greeted cheerfully. He even smiled! Those two had better of enjoyed it, because they weren't getting anymore…

"Dai-chan! It seems like it's been so long since we saw you last!" Hikari smiled brightly.

"Ano, I just saw you last period," Daisuke told her giving her an odd look.

"That's not the point! We're you're friends, we don't need a reason to miss you!" Miyako said fiercely. Daisuke nodded his head immediately. "I believe you."

"Good," Miyako backed off a bit and smiled widely.

That should have been his second clue.

Miyako never smiled like that unless she was up to something. And whatever that something was, it was never good for anyone else.

"Hey Dai-chan, would you say that we've been friends for a while?" Hikari asked innocently.

"Hai," Daisuke said cautiously. He had no idea where this conversation was going, but it didn't seem safe.

"And as friends, we do each other favors right?" Miyako asked just as innocently.

"Hai…"

"So, if we wanted to help you as a favor, us being friends and all, we could right?" Hikari asked with bright eager eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean-" Daisuke was confused.

"Great! Don't worry Daisuke-kun, you'll thank us later!" Miyako said brightly before she and Hikari both grabbed Daisuke by the wrist and dragged him back into the school.

It all happened so fast, it was like a blur. He couldn't remember how they did it. It was too embarrassing and he was blushing through out most of it. The only thing he remembered of it was the girl's smiles. They were maniac.

That and they kept saying that he'd thank them over and over again. Oh yeah, like he'd really thank them for this.

So after five minutes he now found himself standing in an empty classroom, after being shoved in forcefully, wearing a school girl's uniform.

Don't even ask him where they got the clothes; their school didn't even have uniforms.

He quickly walked to the door before trying the handle. Locked. Well that figures. From the other side of the door, he heard giggling.

"Miyako-chan! Hikari-chan! Open the door now!" Daisuke yelled angrily pounding on the door.

He heard more giggling. "No can do Daisuke-kun!" Miyako's voice sang out from the other side. Daisuke growled lowly. "Why not?"

"Because, we're going to help you with your love life!" Hikari informed him cheerfully.

"I don't have a love life!"

"Well, duh, we know that! That's why we're helping you!" Miyako said as if it were obvious. "Now be quiet and wait for you're surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise?" Daisuke yelled pounding on the again. He got silence in return and sighed dejectedly. He turned around and sat down, slumping against the door.

Love life? What did he want a love life for? No, better yet, what made them think that he needed a love life? He'd gone his whole life without having a girlfriend and he did just fine darn it! What in the world did they lock him in this room for, and with this stupid outfit too!

Although…looking back a bit, he had had that crush on Hikari a few years ago. It was over though! Daisuke thought quickly with a start. Totally over. But if he tried to look at it from his friend's point of view, it didn't look as good as it did to him.

Being hopelessly "in love" with one of his friends for quite a while is not one of the greatest things to do. He was extremely sad. Extremely.

Maybe that's why his first crush was so disastrous. He always was a hyper-active eleven-year-old (he still was. But he was fourteen! Not eleven!) , and all that energy had to be focused somewhere right?

…

But, he mused to himself, that wasn't the only crush he had in his life right? Surely there had been others that weren't as bad. There had to be at least one.

No one really came to mind when he thought about it. Hikari was pretty much the only person he ever had a crush on.

'_No she's not,'_ a little voice in his head argued. _'There's one other person.'_

Daisuke banged his head against the door. 'I so don't have time to argue with myself.'

'_She's not the only person you've had a crush on,'_ the voice said ignoring Daisuke. _'There is one other person who means a lot more than she did.'_

'What do you mean?' Daisuke mentally asked curiously.

'_Who is the one person you admire most, even after all these years?'_ the voice asked.

Daisuke looked up at the ceiling as he thought about the question. There were several people he admired. Ken for one came to mind. He'd known him for about three years and he was a genius and a great soccer player. He was his best friend too.

Then there was Takeru. He was always kind to him even during that whole crush on Hikari period. He always found a bright side for everything and always made him smile.

His older brother, Yamato, was a really good musician. How he managed to play so well boggled him because Daisuke couldn't play an instrument or sing for fudge brownies. In his opinion, nobody beat Yamato at that.

'_Idiot. You named everyone but one person. Think!'_

Daisuke glared at the ceiling. 'I'm not an idiot.'

'…_yes you are, now guess the person.'_

Daisuke mentally stuck his tongue out. 'Fine.'

Let's see, there was Ken, Takeru, Yamato, Iori, Hikari, Miyako, Mimi, Sora, Koush-oh wait! Taichi-sempai! He forgot Taichi-sempai!

'_Bingo.'_ Can inner voices sound smug?

'_Yes, we can.'_

Ookkaayy…

Moving pass that, how could he forget Taichi-sempai?! He was his idol, role model, secret crush- Daisuke stopped abruptly while the voice in his head sniggered. What…did…he…just...think?

'_You thought what I was leading up to,'_ the voice sniggered again. _'Though you got there much quicker than I thought. I'm impressed.'_

'Hey thanks-wait a minute! Don't distract me! What do you mean 'leading up to'?' Daisuke asked suspiciously.

If it could, the voice would have rolled its eyes. _'You like him idiot. Probably love him; I don't really care, just as long as you realize you like him.'_

Daisuke's eyes widened. 'I don't like him. I mean, I do like him, but I don't like him _that_ way. Besides he's a boy.'

'_Like that matters. You know you don't care.'_

'Well no, I don't, but still…I can't like Taichi-sempai! He wouldn't like me like that even if I did,' Daisuke thought sadly shaking his head.

The voice seemed to soften a bit. _'Daisuke, don't be like that. You know your sempai and you know that he likes you. Vaguely and a bit confused, but you know it.'_

Daisuke bit his lower lip. 'If you're sure…'

'_Of course I'm sure, I'm you aren't I?'_

Daisuke laughed a bit. 'True.'

'_Good, now here comes your surprise,'_ the voice said mischievously. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean 'surprise'?' But the voice did not answer. 'Voice?'

And then from the other side of the door, he heard giggling again. Standing up abruptly and walking over to the teacher's desk, he looked at the door warily.

Well, the one good thing about the skirt was that it was easy to move in. Not that he was enjoying it.

Not at all.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Miyako's voice asked someone impatiently. She couldn't be talking to Hikari, so who else was there?

"I got here as fast as I could," the other voice, a deep males' that sounded very familiar, answered slightly out of breath.

"Well that wasn't good enough! For all you know, he could be dead by now!" Hikari said unhappily.

There was a pause. "I thought you said that Yama ran out of hair gel?" the male asked suspiciously. Yamato run out of hair gel? How in the world could this person believe Yamato would ever run out of hair gel?

"He did. But you know Yamato, big drama queen and all," Hikari stated off-handedly and Daisuke could picture her rolling her eyes.

"So, hurry up and get in there. He won't come out unless you go in there," Miyako demanded and the door handle jiggled. The door opened and the last person Daisuke would have expected came in.

"Hey, what was Yama doing here in the first place?" Taichi asked curiously as he looked over his shoulder. Daisuke looked as well and saw both Hikari and Miyako grinning maniacally.

"He wasn't. But have fun though!" Miyako shouted slamming the door shut and locking the door. Taichi's eyes widened and he grabbed the door handle. It wouldn't move.

Daisuke grinned at seeing the older digidestined. A warm happy feeling filled him up and he called out, "Taichi-sempai!"

Then he slapped his hand over his mouth and dove under the teacher's desk. He just found out that he liked Taichi, he couldn't handle being in the same room as him!

Taichi froze and looked around the room slowly. "D-Daisuke?" he called out a bit hoarsely. "You there?"

Daisuke held his breath in order not to answer. He really wanted to, but didn't know if he would be able to.

After a few seconds, he heard soft footsteps leading away from the door towards the desks. "Daisuke?" Taichi called again. "Where are you?"

He waited about a minute before Daisuke got on his knees and looked under the desk. He saw nothing but the bottoms of chairs and desks. Where did he go? Could he have left or something?

"Daisuke?" A voice from behind made Daisuke give a manly 'eep'. He turned around slowly and saw Taichi staring at him with a shocked look on his face. Well you would too if you saw an adorable little uke in an interesting position wearing a school girl's outfit.

It's a wonder how he didn't just faint with a nose bleed.

"T-Taichi-sempai!" Daisuke squeaked, (that phrase said in the way he looked would have given perverts all over the world fantasies) again in that manly tone. "What're you doing here?"

Taichi just stared at him with that look on his face.

Daisuke squirmed uncomfortably. Did he look that weird? Hesitantly he drew closer to the older teen and waved a hand in front of his face. "Taichi-sempai?" he asked watching closely. "Are you ok?"

Taichi seemed to snap out of his little trance and gave a forced grin. "O-Of course. How 'bout you?"

Daisuke lowered his hand and glared at the inside of the desk. "Other than the fact that we're locked in here I'm just fine."

Taichi laughed and Daisuke noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle. He felt his face heat up and looked down at the floor hoping that his sempai hadn't seen. Unfortunately, luck just wasn't on his side.

"Daisuke, you feeling alright?" Taichi asked concerned. Daisuke looked up with a sheepish look. "Yeah, it's just a bit hot in here. Even with this stupid skirt…"

Taichi's gaze drifted down to Daisuke's lower half. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked sounding distant. Daisuke blushed and looked down again. "Hikari-chan and Miyako-chan forced me into this saying that they would help me with my love life."

Taichi's eyes snapped up abruptly. "Your love life? What are you talking about?" he demanded. Daisuke's blush darkened. "I-I don't really know. They just said that I'd thank them later."

"Is that why they brought me here?" Taichi mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Daisuke, nothing. I just need to know-" Taichi was cut off by a frustrated cry.

"I've had it!" Miyako shouted angrily. "I've had it!"

"Miyako-chan," Hikari said soothingly, "Just calm down."

"No, I will not calm down! Those two are being idiots and I've had it. Taichi, listen up and listen good!" Here she pounded on the door to get his attention. "Daisuke feels the same way you do. So hurry up and act on it or someone else will!"

"Miyako-chan!"

Daisuke didn't hear anymore. His chin was grabbed suddenly and he found himself drowning in chocolate. "Daisuke, was that true?" Taichi asked his eyes urgent. "Do you really feel the same way?"

"Feel...the same way?" Daisuke asked a bit dazed. He was so close. If he just moved his head up a bit he would be kissing Taichi-sempai…

Taichi nodded once. "Do you?"

Did he mean what Daisuke thought he meant? The same way…did that mean that Taichi-sempai like him too? Was that why Miyako and Hikari had locked them both in here? To admit their feelings?

Well it was worth a shot.

Shyly, Daisuke nodded his head. Immediately Taichi's eyes lit up and he smiled. Slowly he brought his head in closer giving Daisuke warning of what he was going to do. Daisuke smiled and closed the gap between the two.

It felt so good. Taichi's lips were warm against his own, moving expertly making Daisuke grow shy again. Taichi gave a deep throaty chuckle against his lips and ran his tongue over the Daisuke's bottom lips. Daisuke gasped giving Taichi entrance which he hastily took.

It was over in a few seconds but it didn't matter. As soon as Taichi's lips left his, he saw warmth in those brown eyes and Daisuke smiled, wrapping his arms around his sempai's neck. Taichi in return wrapped his arms around the younger teen's waist and brought him from under the desk. He settled him on top and pulled back a bit letting Daisuke look into his eyes.

They were shining with mischief and hunger making Daisuke blush again. "Sempai?" he asked a bit hesitantly. Taichi chuckled throatily again before attaching his mouth to Daisuke's neck. Daisuke gasped. "W-What are you doing?' he asked a bit breathlessly. Taichi smirked against his skin. "I'm going to live out one of my fantasies. You look so adorable in that uniform that I might have to punish you," Taichi said huskily before going back to work on the skin.

Daisuke's breath hitched. Maybe he would have to thank Miyako and Hikari later. When he wasn't so busy.


End file.
